Indirect Romeo and Juliet
by TheProdigy'sWife14
Summary: Sakura's greatest fear came to pass and left her shattered in pieces. Neji lost her and feared he'll never get her back. Tsunade just whishes that she could make peace with the vampires before they start war. So what does she do when she sees her heartbroken apprentice smiling again after three months while walking with the future Vampire King? NejiSaku with KanaSaku. NOT tragic!
1. Chapter 1-Unexpected Surprise

**Indirect Romeo and Juliet**

Summary:Sakura's greatest fear came to pass and left her shattered in pieces. Neji lost her and feared he'll never get her back. Tsunade just wishes that she could make peace with the vampires before they start war. So what does she do when she sees her heartbroken apprentice smiling again after three months while walking with the future Vampire king? Mostly NejiSaku with KanaSaku. NOT a tragic story!

AN: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story, yeah I still have the phone problem, but I'm working with it! I'm still a little upset that very few commented on my oneshot, Of You Can't Hang. Was it that bad :( Well, here's the one I promised-and just in time for Valentines Day! Look at the key below because I don't feel like repeating it again in later chapters...

Song for this chapter:My Happy Ending by Avril Lavign (sp?)

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

~X~X~ scene change

~~~fb~~~ flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Vampire Knight. Understand? Good.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Surprise<p>

Sakura and her ANBU team traveled back to Konaha in top speed. They had just finished an A ranked mission. She knew that her team was tired, but she was anxious to get back home. She needed to talk to Neji. They really had gotten on the wrong foot the last talk -well, argument- they had. (They always have arguments. It is, after all how they ended up together in the first place.)

Just a few months ago, the Hyuga elders agreed that Neji could be the can leader. But there was a catch-he had to be engaged (no surprise there) and the perfect women they thought was the best for him and the clan was NOT Sakura, but another women from Sound named Rin. Sakura increased her speed just thinking about was a pretty women with amber eyes and long dark brown hair. She was taller than Sakura (then again everyone is taller than Sakura now), and she had some experience in the medical field. When the sound kunochi came, Sakura told Neji that maybe he should just be with Rin instead so he could be head of the clan. Sakura did not want to be in the young Hyuga's way of his dream, but Neji would have it. He would rather stay a branch child and be with her than be a clan head and with a stranger.

Sakura smiled at the thought as she slowed down a little. Neji was so sweet sometimes-only she saw it though with other emotions he hides under his mask. It wasn't until Neji's uncle, Hiashi, convinced Neji to just meet the woman so he could have a chance to be the clan head. It wasn't that Hiashi didn't like Sakura, in fact, he thought that Sakura would be an excellent addition to the clan, it's just that Hyuga elders plan to be very difficult and stubborn. So Neji did just talked with Rin, and Sakura didn't mind-until she realized that Rin suddenly took all of her and Neji's time together, but by then it was too late.

At first Sakura used to see Neji everyday, but then it turned to every other day, to once a week, to even once a month. Sakura knew he wasn't on missions because her shishou let him off so he could deal with clan-related issues. So one day , she went to look for him, only to find him with Rin. Sakura only been having violent arguments with him since then. Sakura summoned more chakra in the soles of her feet to make her move twice as fast as before. This was all her fault. Why was she so worried about Neji being with Rin all the time? Did Rin mean anything to him?

Just then, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a mask painted as a weasel staring at her. The ANBU nin had his dark bangs framing his face (or mask) and the rest of his hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Not only was he a whole head and a half taller than her, his body was nothing but muscle.

"Sakura-hime" his deep velvet voice called out.

"Hm?" she answered.

"Are you okay? I have been calling you for the last few minutes and you didn't answer."

"I'm fine."

"Sakura-hime," the nin said, pulling off his mask to reveal his face as Itachi Uchiha. Before Sasuke could find and kill him, he found out that Danzo was the real reason his clan died and Sasuke joined his brother to kill Danzo and Mandara. Both Uchihas now live in Konaha, and they both are Sakura's older over-protective brothers along with Naruto.

Sakura sighed. She didn't know how Itachi knew she was lying because she stopped wearing her heart on her sleeve years ago. Maybe its was just a big brother thing. She pulled her cat mask off as she looked at the older Uchiha.

"Do you think I'm a clingy person?" she asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Why do you think you are a clingy person?"  
>Sakura gave an irritated sigh " Why do you always answer my questions with a question?"<p>

Itachi smirked "Do my questions bother you?" The kunochi glared at him and he chuckled. "No you're not a clingy person, now answer my question."

"Yes, I do find your 'answering-a-question-with-a-question's annoying." Itachi have her a pointed glare and Sakura laughed. "Relax Tachi-kun, I was just getting back at you,"

Itachi's eyes softened "Why do you think you're a clingy person?"  
>Sakura nervously bit her lip as she broke eye contact with him. "I don't know...I guess that ever since Rin came to Konaha, Neji's just been spending a lot of time with her...but now every time we're together, we argue. I...I'm...scared." Sakura didn't like showing her weakness to anyone, and this was her first time since her genin days. Maybe her big brother can help her...<p>

Itachi smiled as he flicked her forehead. Sakura rubbed her forehead that she now grew into "Ow! What was that for? I see why Sasuke always complained..." she mumbled at the end.

"You worry to much. Of Neji cares about you just as much as you care about him, then there's nothing to worry about." he said. Sakura nodded in understanding, but still thinks she should apologize at least.

~X~X~

Saku ra hopped off of house roofs heading towards the Hyuga manor still in her ANBU our fit, thankful that Itachi decided that he'll report their mission to lady Tsunade. When she got there, she met a surprised Miki, one of the maids she was familiar with.

"Sakura-san," she said "I didn't know you were back from your mission."

"I just got back tonight," Sakura replied, just realizing that it was late "Is Neji-kun available?" Just then, Sakura saw something flicker in Miki's eyes. Was it pity...or guilt?

Miki nodded "Yes he is, follow me". The Hyuga maid let the pink-haired kunochi to room that had rice paper doors. As soon as they got there, Miki left. 'Strange...' Sakura thought.

As soon as Sakura opened the door, she felt her heart being constructed in a small space. There, sitting in the middle of the room on a couch was Neji and Rin making out.

* * *

><p>AN: Review PLEASE! I'm begging here! I need some kind of motivation to carry on! Oh-and happy Valentines Day. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2-Relization

**AN: Here's chap 2! Sorry it took so long-I didn't know how to end it! :s**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight

Song of the day: Your love is a Lie by Simple Plan (This song is awesome! Totally fits the chapter) :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: Realization<p>

A strangled noise between a gasp and a sob came through Sakura's throat. She couldn't move-for her feet felt nailed to the ground. All she could do was watch. The medic nin felt as if someone stabbed a poisoned sword through her chest, similar to what Sasouri did in the past, but only ten times worse. Rin, who opened her eyes because she heard the noise, gave Sakura a smug look (Neji's back was facing Sakura, if that helps you visualize it.) Rin, who was also sitting on Neji's lap, pulled said Hyuga closer, softly moaning as her fingers tangled in her hair. In response, Neji growled and one of his hands slipped into her shirt, still not aware of Sakura's chakra.

_...and the sword twisted leaving a gaping hole when it was pulled out..._

Sakura forced herself out of the room, refusing to see any more. She quickly rounded the corner looking for the closest exit. The place she thought was a second home to her now made her feel like an outsider, not belonging there. And she refused to let them see her cry again. Nevermore...

"Sakura-san." Sakura turned around to the voice to see that Hiashi, the current clan head, was the one who spoke. Flanking his sides was his two daughters Hinata and Hinabi. Hinata gave Sakura a welcoming smile while Hinabi nodded. Sakura bowed in return.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-san, Hinabi-san." she responded. Hiashi frowned. It took him months to get Sakura to call him uncle because of their close relationship. Sakura was the only medic nin, besides Lady Tsunade, to heal him and his clan members, and for that he would forever be in her debt. She might as well get used to the familiarity, for he believed she would be Neji's wife sooner if not later.  
>But now, noticing that she didn't meet any pair of their eyes and speaking to them as if they were strangers to each other, the clan head concluded that a problem had formed between the medic nin and his nephew. And he was determined to know what happened.<p>

"Hinata, Hinabi, and I were just about to go to get some tea. Would you like to join us?" Hiashi asked.  
>Sakura hesitated. She really wanted to avoid anyone that even remotely look like they had, pearl, pupil-less eyes so she could put her thoughts together about her and Neji's relationship. Before she could voice her thoughts in the most respectful way a possible, they all her a noise come through the hallway.<p>

"Neji-kun..." the same voice moaned. Hinata let out a gasp while Hinabi's frown was identical as her father's.

"A...ano...it's kind of late..maybe I can join next time?" Sakura said, her words cracking at the end as she gave the three Hyuga's a sad, apologetic smile while the tears are threatening to come down her glossy eyes. Hiashi nodded in understanding.

"Have a good night then..." he said as he watched Sakura turn to exit. When he knew that the pinkette was out of hearing distance, he looked at his oldest daughter. "Tell Neji to meet us in the tea room. We have important business to discuss." Hinata nodded and went to search for his cousin.

~X~X~

Sasuke blinked when he opened the door to the Uchiha mansion to see a teary Sakura still in her ANBU uniform. "Sakura?" he questioned. Even though he didn't say the question out loud, his eyes said it for him. What was wrong with his little sister?

Sakura shook he head as she jumped into his arms and started to cry her eyes out. Sasuke caught her with ease, picking her up bridal style and closing the door before carrying her to the living room sitting on the couch with her on his lap. It has been a while since he seen her in this state. Usually when something happens, she would go to Naruto, but he is still on a mission. Her other choice would be the Hyuga so why...?  
>As soon as realization slapped him in the face (I find this funny XD) Itachi walked through the door to see Sasuke holding a sobbing Sakura in the living room. "What...?"<p>

"Hyuga..." Sasuke growled, immediately summoning/turning on (?) his sharingon, glaring at the wall. Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rung, and Itachi went to answer it.

"Hinata-san?" Itachi said when he recognized the Hyuga heiress.

"Hi Itachi-san." Hinata greeted the older Uchiha "Is Sakura-chan available?"

Said Uchiha looked glanced backwards into the living room to see Sakura clinging on to Sasuke, who is still glaring at the wall as if he saw someone. "...I don't believe that Sakura-hime is in the mood to speak at the moment." he finally said "Maybe some other time?"

Hinata nodded sadly "I'm sorry bothering you." and she turned to leave.

Once Itachi closed the door, he picked up Sakura from Sasuke's hands. "Sasuke can you go get the guestroom ready for Sakura-hime? I don't think she will be going anywhere soon..." Sasuke nodded and threw another glare a the wall before disappearing down the hallway.

"W...why?" Sakura mumbled out loud once she calmed down a little, though her face still buried in Itachi's now wet, navy blue long sleeved shirt. Itachi answered anyway, knowing that she wasn't actually talking to him.

"The answer to that will come later in time. Lets go get you cleaned up." Itachi said, talking her to the guestroom.

~X~X~

Sasuke sighed as he and Sakura walked back into Konaha gates. Tsunade gave Sakura a simple mission to go to a village to give them some teaching scrolls for a new school they are building and she asked Sasuke to join her instead of Neji-who usually went with her. Sakura hadn't said anything throughout the whole mission, which is very unusual for her part. But before he could open his mouth and ask her if she wanted something to eat, she already started talking.

"I need to talk to him."

"What!?" Sasuke almost yelled, already knowing who she was referring to. The Uchiha didn't want that bastard even in a hundred meter distance from her.

"Sasuke...please...I...I need a closure..." Sakura said looking at Sasuke, tears threatening to come down her cheeks. Sasuke sighed.

"Aniki and I will be at the manor." he said as he turned and left.

Sakura walked to the place where they first became a couple to see him already there, waiting for her to come. The sight before her made her throat dry and tighten up, making her unable to speak. There he was standing under the giant cherry blossom tree looking completely disoriented, his usually perfect chocolate locks tangled and unkempt, and dark bags under his lilac eyes signaling that he hasn't slept in days. He took a step towards her.

"Sakura..." his voice was almost pleading, and it made Sakura take two steps back. The man in front of her could no longer be trusted.  
>It pained him to see Sakura act like this towards him, but it was his fault that she was doing it.<p>

"I...I just think that we should end this properly..." the medic nin started, not looking at wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze came at them. It was never cold when they met here before. All of THEIR warm memories...

She then heard him sigh as of he was accepting a challenge. "...I'm sorry..."

Sakura flinched as she felt more tears build in her eyes. How can two simple words hurt her so much? She looked up at him and he took a sharp intake at her heart-breaking smile.

"Why apologize for something that wasn't meant to be?" she said, a few tears won the battle and slid down her face.

"S-Sakura..." he said, rushing to her side, but once again she stepped back out of his reach.

"I...I n-need to go..." were her final words to him as she poofed away. And it was the last time he'll see her in months.

Sakura poofed back into one of the rooms she was staying in at the Uchiha manor. She smiled as she finally let her tears fall down freely. She had her answer and that's all she wanted. Neji never loved her like she did him, and he never will considering that he had Rin. And with that in mind, she kept herself locked away in the empty room crying the rest of her broken heart out.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! I promise that Kaname comes in the next chapter! :D R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3-The Past

An: Soooorrryyy guys! I never thought that this chap would take so long! I lost my personal notes to this story, so I ended up winging it I really need a laptop... Please comment at the end, I don't care if you are yelling at me for posting this really late. I just need some feed back.  
>Chapter song: It's Alright, It's ok by Ashley Tisdale -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_<br>CHAPTER 3: The Past

"POOF!"

Sakura looked up from her half-eaten lunch that Itachi and Sasuke was forcing her to eat in her room to see her mentor and surrogate mother standing right in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Sh-shishou?"

Said women placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her protégé. "Sakura Haruno. I raised you better than this!" she halfway yelled, figuratively pointing at the trash-filled bed. "You haven't left this house for THREE MONTHS! You know how bad this is for your physical and mental health! Do you know how many people are worried about you?"

Sakura looked down in shame. For the last three months, she was avoiding everyone. The only time Itachi and Sasuke saw her was when she went to take a shower, or pick at the food they were forcing her to eat. "I...I-I'm sorry shishou..."

Tsunade's eyes soften looking at her still broken daughter. "Sakura, everyone goes through heartbreak...but you have to move on and try again. It's all a process. Don't stop your life because of him. He's not worth it."

Sakura gave a big sigh as she rubbed her temples "Ok...I need three days. Just to fix myself up."

The fifth Hokage smiled "Good. Come to my office in three days for your mission then." and with that the busty women poofed out of the room.

~X~X~

Emerald eyes stared back at each other as Sakura looked herself over, and over, AND over again in the mirror. To her surprise, any signs of her depression for the past three months had disappeared in the last three days:Her eyes were no longer blood-shot, for she finally stopped crying herself to sleep; and thanks to her friends her used to be pale mal-nourished skin was back to its healthy glow.

Sakura smiled. She felt really lucky to have such friends. Since the first day of the three days Tsunade gave her before she had to go on the mission was used on cleaning up her house (who knew that a house could collect so much dirt and dust in three months?), she spent the second day at the Hyuga manor having tea with Hiashi, Hinata, and Hinabi to make up for the time they invited her and she so rudely rejected. The beginning of the tea ceremony was very tense and awkward since the medic nin still wasn't ready to see HIM yet, but when Hiashi informed her the HE was on a mission it made things more easier for Sakura to cope with. The third day (known as yesterday) was spent with TenTen, Ino, and Hinata at the mall shopping and watching movies, then to the beach having a sunny picnic. They really know how to cheer her up when she's feeling down. Being with her friends to her was like being on a solo mission (her favorite type of missions).

Sakura sighed as she looked at the mission scroll Tsunade gave her this morning. The mission was easy (collecting herbs-it can't get any easier for a medic nin) it was where the mission was taking place that was making her nervous. Sakura had to go to the Rose Kingdom: a rich village invested with vampires; also known as her home village, where both of her parents were brutally murdered by law enforcers and were after her too if she didn't run away. How could her shishou give her this type of mission, and expect her to do this by herself?

Sakura sighed once again 'Well, a ninja can't question or disobey the Kage's orders...' she thought . She looked at her house one more time as she got her things for the mission taking place. Her home usually warm and cozy when people are in there, but now since she was the only one in there, it looked lifeless.

"I need a cat..." The pink haired medic nin mumbled as she walked put the door.

~X~X~

Ino rushed put of the hospital looking for her pink-haired best friend. "I wish Hokage-sama told me sooner..." she mumbled grumpy like, but overall she was happy. Giving Sakura a mission to the Rose Kingdom is the best thing Tsunade could do for Sakura right now, especially after what Neji did. Even though Sakura was getting a little better, Ino doubted that she would start dating again. Her self esteem, along with her trust in men, had flew right out the window.

But that didn't matter now since she was on this SPECIAL mission. Ino grinned cheekily as she reminisced about how she met Sakura's FIRST childhood crush...

~Flashback~

"I'm not like my parents.. I won't hurt you, I promise." was the first time Ino heard something in the hallow halls of Cross Academy, an elite boarding school at the Rose Kingdom. Ino, Shizune, and Sakura were there to help heal the sick, which would build some trust between the two lands who have been fighting for years. When they first got there, Sakura looked like a frightened bunny in a fox's habitat, and every time someone asked if she was alright, the pink-haired medic nin would say she was fine, but Ino knew better. Being in a Kingdom invested with vampires was a little scary, but the treaty they have with them forbids them from attacking humans right? Maybe it is something more...

Ino didn't dwell on the thought long enough because after getting a tour of the boarding school during their lunch break, Ino caught her best friend talking with someone while walking around in the halls. She didn't get a good at him, but judging by his height and chocolate-medium length locks, she could tell by a 20-meter distance that this guy was hot.

Ino was looking for her best friend when she heard the voice. When she turned the corner, she saw the same tall handsome boy she saw earlier holding a frightened Sakura bridal style-and it looks like Sakura twisted her ankle the way she was holding it. Ino shook her head as she looked at Sakura, baffled that she made such a clumsy mistake. Sakura gave her a look that was pleading for help and Ino looked at the guy in question.

Now that she got a better look at him, he was pretty tall with his smooth chocolate locks and deep brown eyes that almost looked red. There was also that high class aura around him. 'He must be a Kuran...' she thought as she matched him up with the descriptions that Lady Tsunade gave her. She saw the Kuran smile and nod at her thoughts and both of her eyebrows raised '...and a mind reader...hmm'.

"Hi, I'm Yakamana Ino, Sakura's best friend" Ino said as she started healing Sakura's ankle. "It is nice to meet you, Kuran-sama" she gave a bow when she finished her healing jutsu.

The Kuran smiled, but shook his head. "Kaname is just fine. Calling me 'Kuran-sama' or 'Your highness' sounds like you are addressing my parents. It is nice to meet you too." Ino nearly melted at the Prince's feet just by hearing his deep, velvety voice. Once she got her thoughts together she gestured Sakura to get out of his arms so she could test her now healed ankle. As Sakura eagerly did so, Ino noticed the flicker of disappointment in the Prince's eyes as he let her go. 'Kami Forehead, you're soo lucky...'

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time for Sakura and I to go." Ino said " It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same to you. I hope we could meet again soon." Kaname said, looking directly at Sakura, who was looking at everything else but said Prince, with a bit of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Sakura!" Shizune yelled somewhere down the hall. "Please excuse me." Sakura said as she did a polite bow, making Kaname frown, and disappeared down the hall.

When Sakura's figure could no longer be seen, Ino turned a cheeky grin to Kaname, as her mind began to make dozens of match-making plans for the Prince and her best friend. "I'm going to need some type of contact from you..." Before she could finish her sentence, Kaname had already slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "...wow...being a mind ready has its benefits, ne?"

Kaname smiled "Sometimes."

"Well, I guess we'll see you later then..." Ino watched as Kaname looked at the hall Sakura ran down with longing."

I hope so."

~end~

Ino grinned as she remembered that same night she forced Sakura to tell her everything about her and Kaname. After a lot of pushing and pestering, she finally got out of the pink-haired medic min that Sakura used to live in the kingdom until the King and Queen declared her family traitors and tried to kill them all. Luckily she got away because Kaname, her current crush at the time saved her and brought her to Konaha and asked Lady Tsunade to take care of her behind his parents' back. 'Maybe she was just afraid of Kurans in general, I would be too if they tried to kill me. But Kaname-san is different...I just feel it...'

Just then, Ino saw Sakura walk down the street. "Forehead!" she yelled happily. Sakura gave an irritated sigh as she waited foe Ino to catch up with her.

"I told you, pig, not to call me that in public." she said aggravated.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't matter right now. Lady Tsunade told me about tour mission..." Ino started, with a grin on her face. Sakura's face fell, her eyes were filled with complete terror and helplessness.

"What am I suppose to do Ino? Tsunade-shishou knows that I can't go there by myself. What if-"

"Relax forehead, if that's all your worried about, then why don't you ask your "Kaname-kun" to come help you?" Sakura turn five shades of red.

"...Ino...you know I can't do that. His status is WAY much higher than mine, and it would only bring more attention to me-who's suppose to be dead. And what if his parents find out I'm still alive? They'll ki-"

"Sakura, Sakura, relax. This is your 'Knight in shining armor' we're talking about." Sakura flushed again. "If he saved you from his awful parents, do you really believe that he'll just hand you to them? Didn't he promise to protect you from them?" Ino pressured.

Sakura looked at her feet "Well he did promise..." she mumbled "But-"

"Ah-ah! No buts!" Ino interrupted, pulling her phone out. Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw her best friend dial a number.

"Ino...please don't tell me...-"

"Shhhh! It's ringing..." Sakura's flushed face immediately turned pale. The pink-haired medic-nin watch in horror as Ino started talking to the Prince on the phone.

"Hi Kaname-san this is Ino, I'm not interrupting you from anything am I?" There was a pause "oh we've been doing well-well I have been. Sakura-chan is in a little dilemma."

"Ino!" Sakura hissed, Ino waved her off.

"Sakura has a mission to go to the Rose Kingdom to collect some herbs, but she is a little hesitant to do so. I was wondering if you could assist her this evening?" there was another long pause. Sakura was waiting for the ground to swallow her, but sadly, it didn't come. "Did you want to talk to her?" Ino said to the phone.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, shaking her hands. If she was pale earlier, she was a ghost now.

"Here she is." Ino replied, giving Sakura the phone. "Just say something..." she whispered.

"H-hello?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking. There was a pause. "N-no you don't h-have to-...b-but what about..." there Unwas even a longer pause, and Sakura was getting redder by the second. "...h-hai...arigatou(sp?)..." Sakura then gave Ino her phone, who took it back quickly.

"Well!?" Ino said over-excitedly.

"He...H-he said he'll be at Konaha's gates in five minutes..." Sakura mumbled, unable to lose her blush. Ino squealed.

"I GOT SAKURA HARUNO TO GO OUT WITH SOMEONE!"

And of course, the shriek was heard throughout Konaha.

Well, what do you guys think? Kaname, I'm afraid, won't actually be speaking till like the fifth chp, since the next one will be Neji's POV. Since I am now out of school, I'll try to update sooner. This will be hard since I have a job now. If you guys still like this story, I'm also going to start a SesshoXSaku called "Running Away From Him" the SUPER LONG prologue should be up in a month! Don't forget to review! ;) ;D 


	4. Chapter 4-Uncertaincy

**Hehe...um hey guys. So here's that chapter I promised like over 4 months ago. I'm sorry this story is taking so long to update. I actually had this chapter finished like four days ago when I was supposed to be doing my homework. I'm trying to find my notes for the next chapter now, while writing 'Running Away from Him' so it's a back-to-back thing. Well, enjoy!**

**Song (for this story): A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight**

**CHAPTER 4: Uncertainty **

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Sakura-sempai and Hyuga-sama broke up..."

"Yeah, he's suppose to be engaged to this foreign women now."

"I heard that she was way prettier than Sakura-sempai..."

"Now that I think of it, Sakura-sempai and Hyuga-sama did argue a lot when she came..."

"Was it about the foreigner?"

"Poor Sakura-sempai..."

Neji turned a different direction from the group of civilian gossipers and decided to go the long way to the Hokage tower. It made him feel really bad that the rumors that they'd are spreading are true (well, mostly...). Never in his life did Hyuga Neji feel uncertain about something, especially when it came to Sakura. He always believed that he only wanted her, but now that Rin came he wasn't so sure.

When he first set eyes on Rin, he wasn't interested. It wasn't until one of their "meetings" Neji was forced to go to in order to become clan head when she started touching him and he started to have a craving to touch her too. So their meetings had surprisingly escalated as his 'crave' became stronger and soon touches became kisses. The first time Sakura caught him and Rin they argued, almost brutally. It came to the point that the only thing that they do when they are together was argue.

The second time he lost track of time the day he was supposed to be out with Sakura and was instead with Rin. So it was a surprise (to him) to see Sakura at the Hyuga manor talking with the Hyuga elders seeing that he and Rin walk in hand-in-hand.

Instead of getting angry and starting an argument like usual, she bowed to the Hyuga elder and left out the room without giving Neji a second glance. Hinata and Hinabi then appeared to give Sakura a present, telling her happy birthday. It was then that Neji remembered he was supposed to be taking her out for her birthday.

Not knowing what else to do, and was filled with guilt, he caught up with her at the Hyuga gates and apologized multiple times while hugging her and asking her if she wanted to see a movie and then go out for dinner. Not only did see pull herself away from him, she brushed him off saying that she was going to be late for her shift.

After trying to get in contact with her for three weeks and not getting any reply, he finds her at a club with Ino and two other males. She was laughing at something one of the guys said. While he was briskly walking to the table, he saw Ino signal Sakura to turn around. Ino then glared at him as she and the two males left the table.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked "I've been trying to see for over three weeks."

She raised an eyebrow "Really? I'm surprised you noticed."

That hit home. Has he been hanging out with Rin so much that he couldn't see how it was affecting his girlfriend?

"Neji, I…I don't think that this is going to work with us." She started to say "The Hyuga elders say that you two get along well, and…maybe I'm just the one that is getting in the way." She then looked out the window "Besides all we do is argue anyway."

Neji started to panic. She was giving up on them and he felt horrible for letting things go too far with Rin. So he turned her chin towards his and kissed her. He felt the tear streaks from her cheeks as he pulled her closer and sat her on his lap. He felt like a bastard. She didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"I assure you," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing over hers "There is nothing going on between me and Rin." He looked in to her eyes with nothing but sincerity "I only care about you." Sakura nodded but he could still see the doubt in her eyes.

The week before Sakura's ANBU mission Neji spent all his time with her. The day before the mission they had got into a very bad argument that he doesn't even remember it was about, but he knew that he was so angry he didn't even see her off, which he then regretted later. For the whole two weeks he avoided Rin while Sakura was on her mission.

One afternoon, Neji was surprised to see Rin in one of the guest rooms. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Rin pouted "Neji-kun, you have been avoiding me" she said as she pulled in the room "Why?"

Neji removed his hand away from Rin, but he stayed in the room "Because what we were doing was wrong." An image of Sakura face with tear streaks going down her cheeks appeared in his head "I need you to leave" he turned to walk out of the room.

"But Neji-kun," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, making him stiffen "I thought you wanted me here…" she began nibbling on his ear.

That was when Neji turned around, forcing his lips on hers. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the couch with the Sound nin on his lap. He felt a familiar chakra outside the door, but before he could realize who it was Rin moaned his name, running her fingers through his hair. He growled and his hands slipped in her shirt, all thoughts of the other chakra signature at the door disappeared.

He didn't understand why he wanted her so much, but her moans were making him feel intoxicated and he wanted to hear more of it. Until he felt a chakra spike at the door. He looked up and saw Hinata, for the first time in life so angry.

"Father wants to see you," Hinata said, then she glared at Rin "You can leave."

Hinata walked with me to Hiashi-sama's quarters and didn't say a word to him.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" I asked as I bowed to him.

"I take it that you agree to the wedding arrangement with Rin?" he asked

Neji almost choked "Pardon?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "It is best that you consider the marriage since Sakura has already left while you were busy with your…activities." Neji paled. Sakura was here, and she saw everything. It just then dawned on him the she was the chakra signature that was at the door earlier. Sakura was already doubting him, so how was he going to fix this now?

Hiashi gave Neji a look "It is not the Hyuga way to give mixed decisions. Playing with a female's emotions is improper."

Neji's head went down in defeat "Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"So you agree to the marriage?" Neji nodded.

"Alright then. I will inform the elders to start the plans. You are now dismissed."

Neji then raced to Sakura's house to find it empty, so he went to the Uchiha manor to see Hinata already there. He stayed a few meters away using his Byakugan. As Itachi was talking to Hinata, he saw Sakura on Sasuke's lap crying her eyes out while Sasuke glaring at him. The guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He left before Hinata could catch him there.

Sakura broke up with him a few days later and she disappeared from his sight. Neji couldn't feel worse. Not even when Ino stomped up to him the other day and slapped him.

"Noble Hyuga my ass…" she mumbled as she stomped away. Then there was the time when Naruto and Sasuke broke every bone in his body. Yamato and Kakashi had to hold Naruto (who was starting to form a tail) while Itachi was holding Sasuke back from killing him.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled as he tried to pull away from them "He promised! He promised he wouldn't hurt her!"

Neji was in the hospital for two and a half months. Tsunade had punished him by not letting him heal with chakra since he made her apprentice go into hiding. Maybe he didn't actually care for her like he thought he did. Maybe it was better this way.

But since it was supposed to better this way, why did he feel a twist in his gut along with anger and sadness as he watched Sakura smiling and talking with another male he didn't know walk back to the Konaha entrance gates?

**AN: Well, the mystery male was already revealed in the previous chapter if mot in the summary, so there's no surprise here. The next chapter should be longer since we will be looking at different points of view, along with flashbacks. I will TRY to update it ASAP, but there are no promises!**

**Please review! =) ;) :) :D**


End file.
